


Gay For You

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Daichi becomes sleepless over what Kuroo said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble rewritten as Kurodai

They say, there are only two honest people in this world – a child and a drunk man. So maybe it is not Daichi’s fault that he could not take those words away from his mind. Maybe he is thinking so much, and it was the alcohol who was talking, but does alcohol bares more truth than any other thing in this world? So maybe if Tetsurou said that, he was so damn being honest right? Right? But why did Tetsurou has to say that? If Tetsurou did not say those words, he wouldn’t be spending this time of the night staring at the ceiling, sleepless, having all these inner word war in his mind…

“If I am into guys, I will be into you.”

Tetsurou’s husky drunk voice is still so clear inside Daichi’s mind, and even how much he force his inner mind theater to stop replaying those words, and how Tetsurou looks like when he said that. As wicked as it sounds, his mind does have a mind of its own.

If Tetsurou is into guys, he will be into Daichi? What does that even mean? Of course it means exactly as it means. And it is messing his damn mind, because for one, Daichi is straight, at least what he knows so far. And for two, Tetsurou is his friend, a guy friend to be exact, not to mention a kind and handsome, attractive, hot, god, sexy of a guy friend… And he must be drunk that time, but Tetsurou has to say that statement in the most sincere way, in the most honest way, that Daichi starts to question everything.

“If I am into guys, I will be into you.”

Yes, the statement just keeps on repeating in his mind. And unconsciously, as the darkness continue to engulf in his sleep, Daichi whispers answering Tetsurou…

“So am I… I will be into you too...”


End file.
